Shinobi of the Scorching Heat
by Griffiti
Summary: A story following the life of Pakura, the famed Kekkei Genkai Shinobi of Sunagakure. From her life-altering mission, to her fateful downfall at the hands of the people she trusted the most, even to her troubling resurrection. Please review and favorite. Thank you!
1. Chapter One: An Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

(In a nearby forest right outside Iwagakure):

The man looked up at me with weak eyes as he lay on the cold stone ground. "W-Who are you?" He asked me. I responded, "I am a kunoichi from Sunagakure… Pakura of the Scorch Release."

His eyes widened, then relaxed. He began to laugh before vomiting blood from the damage he endured. He looked up at me again with a bloodied smile. "The famed "Hero of Sunagakure," he began, "The wielder of the Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai. He swallowed and jokingly said, "I am surprised you didn't use your gift on me. Now knowing you are Pakura… It seems the service I have to my village ends here." He caressed his Iwagakure head protector, his hand shaking as he struggled to even lift his arm.

I stared at him, almost feeling sympathy for the Iwagakure Shinobi I was ordered to eliminate. Despite my assignment, I still always felt remorse for killing such young Shinobi. He looked around the age of 17. It thought to myself,

_"He's just a child…" _

He closed his eyes and grinned, "It was an honor to fight you… Pakura of the Scorch Release…"

I pulled out my kunai and knelt down beside the Iwagakure Shinobi. I hesitated, looking at his wounds I had caused. I took a deep breath…

_…Slice…_

I plunged the kunai straight into his heart. I removed the kunai and stood up, gathering my things, ready to head back home. I began to think to myself,

"_Shinobi are merely tools, bred to be emotionless and lethal… Does that mean I am not a Shinobi…?"_

_(Thank you for reading! More chapter will come eventually and hopefully soon! Please review and give me any suggestions or thoughts! ^_^)_


	2. Chapter Two: A New Assignment

Chapter 2: A New Assignment

(Sunagakure, Kazekage Building)"

"Pakura…" began the Kazekage, "Despite your recent return, you are needed on another mission outside of the village."

I nodded. I was use to the constant flow of missions I was assigned inside and out of the village. "What is it, sir?" I asked.

He walked over to the window. "Tensions with Iwagakure are only growing worse. From intel I recently received, a division is begin dispatched from Iwagakure to attempt assassination on one of our high-ranking Shinobi…" His voice grew more serious, "Possibly even myself."

I stepped forward, "I will stop them. I will succeed for the sake of the village."

The Kazekage smiled. "I know you will," he said reassuringly.

I smiled back and responded, "Thank you, sir. I will leave once it's morning." I began to walk out when I heard the Kazekage's voice.

"Pakura," he began, "you are one of our most reliable Shinobi. The missions must be a success... For the sake of the village," he paused and tightened his grip on the windowsill, "and for my wife, Karura."

His wife had recently found out she was with-child. From the past, I knew where this was heading.

The Kazekage continued, "The next Jinchuriki candidate will be that child, my son. This is why this mission must be taken with utmost skill. Failure is not an option."

"Understood," I responded quickly. I turned and walked out of the building. The cold night air nipped my face and legs. In a few more hours, I would be the conduit for either death or failure.

(More action will be coming up don't worry. Just please review with your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you!)


	3. Chapter Three: The Mission Commences!

Morning struck faster than I had anticipated. I strolled down the dusty streets in Sunagakure. The village was pretty vacant at this time of day. The sun had just risen, and only store owners and Shinobi could be seen readying themselves for another day at work for the most part.

I smiled as I saw several children run by, playing a game of "Ninja."

"_Their innocence never ceases to amaze me,"_ I thought to myself. I kept walking on, listening to the sand shifting around the village.

"Pakura, how you been!" the voice called. I glanced over at a local Shinobi equipment vendor. It was Muto, the store owner.

"I have been well. On my way out again though," I responded. "How about yourself, Muto?

He chuckled, "You always seem to be leaving when I see you. I wish you luck on your assignment. Would you like to purchase some stuff for your journey?" He motioned to his store.

I put my hand up, "Not thank you, some other time Muto. I must get going though. I will see you some other time when I return and stop by."

"Have a safe trip!" he yelled to me. The kind nature of some of the citizen's within Sunagakure always made me feel at ease before going on a mission.

I approached the village entrance. I stopped at the small booth by the entrance's opening, a canyon-like split in the village walls.

"Another mission, Pakura?" asked the Shinobi standing inside.

"Yeah…", I sighed, "But, this is the job that comes with being a Shinobi I suppose." I smiled at him and walked on.

I heard a familiar voice scream behind me. "Pakura-sensei!"

I spun around to see Maki. Her panic-stricken face focused on me as she ran toward me. She lunged onto me, giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

I looked down at her and said, "What is it, Maki?"

"Pakura-sensei… Why are you leaving again? You just got back the other day!" she said frantically.

I laughed and knelt down, "Maki, I will be back within the next few days. Have some faith in your Sensei." I smiled at her and rustled her hair. I saw Maki's mother quickly walking in our direction.

"Pakura… I am sorry about her. I know you are in a rush, she just couldn't get by without saying good-bye to you," said Maki's mother.

I stood. "No worries, I always have time to say bye to my student." I smiled at Maki and looked at her mother. "Make sure she stays out of trouble. We both know how she can be."

Her mother laughed, "Thank you, Pakura. You have a safe trip."

I nodded and headed off, waving back to Maki as I faded into the seemingly endless split in the walls.

_"Failure is not an option on this assignment…"_ I thought to myself, _"The state of Sunagakure and the Kazekage himself is my responsibility as of now…"_

I was heading for the vast forest separating Iwagakure from the Land of Wind now, to rendezvous and take out the enemy unit heading toward Sunagakure.

_I cannot fail…_

(Inside the forest outside of the Land of Wind)

I moved quietly through the brush, slowly approaching the position of the Iwa-nin unit. I swiftly leapt upwards onto a nearby tree branch. I scanned the area, looking at the large clearing before me.

_Hiss…_ I turned spun around at the sudden sizzling sound, spotting a small paper attached to the tree.

_"An explosive tag!?"_ As the seal began glowing red, I jumped down from the tree and back flipped several yards before breaking into a sprint.

_Boom!_ The concussive force from the explosion pushed me to the ground. A loud ringing sound ran through my ears and my vision began to blur. As I lay there, I spotted three shadow-like figures emerging quickly into the clearing.

As the approached and my vision began stabilizing, I recognized their uniforms.

_"Iwa-nin…"_

(The next few chapters will finally be fighting and more fast-paced. I am sorry for the short and disappointing intro chapters. But, the time has come for the good stuff! Review and tell me your opinions/suggestions please. Thank you^_^)


	4. Chapter Four: Pakura's Explosive Entry

The Iwa-nin stood for a minute conversing before advancing toward me.

_"Grah… How could I have fallen into such an elementary trap?" _I questioned myself.

"Who are you?" one of the Shinobi asked. His brute build and stature made him appear to be the superior within the group, possibly the captain.

I rose, picking myself up from the ground now that effects of the explosion wore off.

"I am just passing through to retrieve a message. No need to-" I was interrupted by the angered tone of the same Shinobi.

"Do not take us for idiots. I can see by your get up and Sunagakure-affiliated forehead protector that you are a Shinobi of high caliber," he assumed. "Considering your affiliation, and that you are standing before us, it seems that the Kazekage succeeded in gathering intel on our unit's mission."

He grinned at me, "This is as far as you go, sweetheart."

_'Tch… What a pain…"_ I thought to myself.

The other male Iwa-nin reached back and unsheathed two katana from his dual sword holster on his back. The only other Shinobi were the brute one and a female standing idol, barely even flinching.

I armed myself with a kunai, and stood ready. The katana-wielder rushed toward me, slicing downward to my head. Putting the kunai up, I managed to block the attack. The clash of our weapons create a satisfying spark and _clang_ noise.

He glared at me as we pushed at one another. I quickly released my hold and jumped back. The brute Shinobi and the female Iwa-nin stood by watching.

_"They think I am that weak, to lose to one mere Shinobi?"_ I thought angrily to myself, _"How mocking."_

The swordsman came at me once more. The sequence of clashing and slicing left sparkles flying through the air. The sound of metal colliding echoed around the clearing as we fought.

He delievered a fast swipe toward my torso, I positioned my kunai, ready to block. When his katana hit the kunai, the kunai shattered. My eyes widened at the sudden loss of durability. I leapt upwards, dodging the slice and landing a good distance from the swordsman.

_"A simple kunai isn't durable enough to block his katana easily…"_

I flipped up and threw several shuriken in his direction. He rushed forward, and deflected each projectile with his dual katana. I pulled another kunai from my holder and ran toward him. He sliced horizontally at me with both katana. I ducked into a backbend and slide underneath his legs, slicing of his thighs as I spun up behind him.

He tried to react, but was not fast enough. I grabbed him and put my kunai to his neck. I smirked at the sudden turn of events. The two other Iwa-nin stepped forward. I looked at them.

"Do not come any closer…" I warned them. Several orbs of scorching chakra formed around the captive Shinobi and I.

"**Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder…"** The expression on the swordsman's face was struck by fear, his muscles tensing.

The orbs glided directly at him. I flipped backward, releasing him as the scorching chakra moved through his torso, almost like a ghost passing through a wall. Steam rose from his body and his skin turned a drained grey color. He dropped his swords and fell to the ground, lying as a mummified corpse.

"Kari… Keep yourself on guard," the remaining man told his female comrade.

He stepped forward. "You are the famed kunoichi, Pakura of the Scorch Release…" he stated.

"You know of me?" I asked him.

"I never expected to have to face a Shinobi such as yourself," he told me.

He slammed his palms on the ground, **"Earth Release: Earth Column Bombardment!"**

Cylindrical earth pillars began springing up from the ground, flowing in my direction. I went to step back, but suddenly felt the ground shaking beneath me. A portion of the ground below me broke and sprung up, launching me into the air. I retained my balance mid-flight. The man threw several shuriken at me as I went through the air. I equipped a kunai and quickly deflected the oncoming weapons.

I landed gracefully on the ground and rushed at him with my kunai. As I ran, several scorching orbs formed around me. I manipulated them around me as I engaged in the fight. He pulled out a kunai and began deflecting my slashes, also evading the bombardment from my Scorch Release.

He launched himself back, yards away from me. **"Earth Release: Earthen Wall!"** the Iwa-nin shouted as he performed the necessary hand seal.

A large earth wall sprung up before him, blocking my view on his position.

Suddenly, the wall launched toward me like a wave, ripping apart the ground in front of it with tremendous force. I jumped up right before it was about to hit me, using the top of it as a spring board.

**"Scorch Release: Scorching Sun Downfall!"** Eight larger orbs formed around me. I directed my arms toward the Iwa-nin and manipulated the orbs at him. They sailed downward, moving toward him at an extremely fast rate. His eyes widened as he saw the technique grow closer, and looked around frantically, unable to block the oncoming attack.

(Thank you for reading, but, what will happen next? Hm? Who knows! Please leave reviews and any other comments you wish. The new chapter will be in shortly!)


End file.
